


All in Love is Fair

by krystannnn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Catherine is a Petty heffa, Cheating, F/M, Love Triangle, Slight Smut, Strong Language, Thomgelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystannnn/pseuds/krystannnn
Summary: "All is fair in love, love's a crazy game. Two people vow to stay, in love as one they stay. But all is changed with time, the future can see, the road you leave behind, ahead lies mystery. But all is fair in love, I had to go away. A writer takes his pen, to write the words again, all in love is fair."
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	All in Love is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is from Stevie Wonder's song, "All in Love is Fair", it's a beautiful song and I've listened to it while writing this story.  
> AN: I imagined Leslie Odom Jr.’s wife, Nicolette as Theodosia Burr and Emmy as Adrienne, Lafayette’s wife. Also, when I wrote for John Church all I could picture was Justin Hartley from This Is Us, so yeah on to the story.

All In Love Is Fair

Angelica stood in her walk-in closet, she examined herself one more time in the gorgeous full-length mirror that was a custom made for her as a gift. She always felt like it was gaudy, it was framed with LED lights, touch screen, Bluetooth option, and a USB port to charge her phone. Although she didn’t mind the charging section, it was very convenient. Now as she thinks about it, she doesn’t even know why she kept the thing this long. She played with the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist and the matching diamond necklace and drop earrings. She still remembers the day she got those pieces of jewelry, it was a gift for finishing law school. She gave herself one more look over before she smiled softly. Angelica decided to wear a deep plum form-fitting gown. The bodice and sleeves were lace, there was a mid-thigh slit, and her back was out. She wore her hair in a pinned-up style to show off her earrings. Her makeup was already done, thanks to a guy that does Eliza’s make up for when she goes out to events with Alex. She put on her favorite perfume and looked at herself with satisfaction, or something close to that.

“You look great.” Angelica turned her head and saw her boyfriend of three years standing in the doorway. She met John after she returned to Virginia after being in Paris, she had mistakenly grabbed his Starbucks order while she was rushing on her way to work. To make up for taking his coffee, Angelica offered to buy his cup the next day, which turned into breakfast dates, then lunch break dates, to dinner dates, to where they are now. This was the first time he was back in DC after living in New York for the past two years for work. The long-distance was a struggle for them at first but, Angelica knew that John was worth it. She smiled warmly and blushed under his gaze.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Church.” John chuckled he walked over to Angelica and kissed her forehead. “Thank you for coming with me. You know, you can back out if you want. These Christmas parties can get pretty overwhelming.”

“Babe, you call George Washington, Uncle George, no way I’m missing that.”

“Did you feed, Paris?” Angelica has a white Maltese. She can remember the day she got her as a birthday gift. She went out to dinner with all of her close friends and family. Her boyfriend at the time, gave a box and when she opened the box, Paris jumped up.

“Yes, I did, now come on, the car’s outside.” John kissed Angie’s forehead and left out of the room. Angelica sighed as she grabbed her diamond clutch and followed her boyfriend outside. She allowed him to help her into the luxury Bentley that her mother had sent for them.

* * *

The entire car ride there, Angelica gazed out the window thinking about why she even agreed to go to the gala this year. She hasn’t been in the past three years, even though she lived in Alexandria, which is definitely not far from Washington DC, she hasn’t been up to going to the extravagant gala. The Winter Gala originally started as a small get together with the who’s who in politics in New York and was hosted by Angelica’s aunt. Then, when the Patriots won The War, George Washington and his wife, Martha, started to host the “Winter Ball”, as it was called, at the White House. Martha convinced him to continue the annual party even after he finished his terms as President. The party has since turned into the benefit gala that it is today. John looked over and noticed Angelica staring off, he knew something was bothering her.

“Hey,” Angelica hummed and turned her head toward John. “you okay?” Angelica nodded her head.

“Yeah, it’s just been a while since I’ve been to one of these things. My father used to drag me and my sisters to them when we were teens. I used to have to dance with the sons of these congressmen and senators.” Angelica sighed annoyingly.

“One good thing had to happen at those parties,” John said trying to cheer her up. Angelica shrugged her shoulders.

“Annie, talk to me, what’s going on? Do you want us to turn around?” Angelica shook her head no, she grabbed John’s hand. 

“No, babe, it’s just I know my mom has told her friends about you and I don’t want them to judge you because…”

“I’m not from a rich family?” John finished, Angelica sighed, not wanting to offend her boyfriend.

“Angelica, I don’t care what some old ladies think of me, I’m here with you.” John pressed a kiss to Angelica’s hand.

“Besides, if I can deal with you, those bitter women will be nothing.” John teased as Angelica teasingly pulled her hand away.

“Whatever,” Angelica gazed out of the window looking at the fresh snow that was coating the ground. She used to love visiting D.C. Don’t get her wrong, she’s an NYC girl all day, but she used to love visiting D.C., used to.

“Annie?” She was pulled out of her thoughts and saw John smiling at her, she smiled softly back at him.

“We’re here.” Angelica grabbed his hand as he escorted her out of the luxury car. As soon as she set foot on the pavement she was met with flashing lights. John looked a little startled and uncomfortable, so Angelica squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there. She leaned in close to his ear.

“Just smile.” She kissed his cheek and started smiling for the camera. They were then led to a red carpet with a backdrop for the Gala. An event coordinator ushered them on to the carpet to take some photographs for the red carpet. 

“Can we get some with just Angelica?” A paparazzi asked Angelica was about to refuse when John, held her back.

“It’s okay babe, give them what they want.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and stepped off the carpet and Angelica began to pose for the camera.

“Angelica! Over Here!”

“Angelica, who are you wearing?!”

“A Hercules Mulligan original,” Angelica said effortlessly while still maintaining a smile.

“Who’s the guy with you?”

“Do we hear wedding bells in the future?”

“Hey Angelica, did you hear that Thomas Jefferson is supposed to be here tonight?” Angelica made a face but quickly recovered, hopefully, no one noticed her shift in attitude.

“Alright, that’s enough questions.” The coordinator said as she ushered Angelica off the carpet. She grabbed John’s hand and they were lead inside the venue. The theme this year was “Winter Wonderland” all of the decorations were white and silver, the walls were donned with white drapes, there was a huge white Christmas tree in the foyer of the venue decorated with silver and gold ornaments, ribbons, and beads. There was a children’s choir singing Christmas carols, dressed in all white of course, in front of the elaborate Christmas tree. Angelica looked at John, who was in complete awe of the decorations. Angelica smiled softly at how cute he looked, she kissed his cheek pulling him out of his daydream.

“Let’s find our seats, I think we’re sitting with my sisters.”

“ANGIE!” She turned around and saw her heavily pregnant sister, Eliza being escorted by her husband, Alexander Hamilton.

“Eliza,” Angelica made her way to her sister and they shared a long hug before pulling away from one another. “You look amazing Eliza!” Angelica spun her sister around, she was dressed in a flattering all-black dress with gold accessories.

“Angie, you don’t have to lie.” Angelica playfully rolled her eyes

“You look incredible! Did Lionel do your makeup? It looks great.”

“Yeah, he did a good job since I was laying down for most of the time.” Eliza joked

“Eliza, seriously?”

“Angie, I couldn’t even get in the makeup chair. I swear this is the last one.”

“We said that when we had AJ,” Alex joked which earned him a playfully nudge from Eliza

“Well she isn’t getting pregnant by herself is she?” Angelica said as she hugged her brother-in-law. Eliza cleared her throat and Angelica looked at her confused

“Angie, you must introduce me to the man that’s standing behind you.” Angelica smiled as she grabbed John’s hand and pulled him close to her.

“Eliza, Alex, this is my boyfriend, John. John, this is my younger sister, Eliza and my brother in law, Alex.” John shakes both Eliza’s and Alex’s hand.

“Nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, and congratulations Mrs. Hamilton,” John said nervously

“John, please call me Eliza. So, this is the man that had my sister flying to New York for the past two years.” John laughed nervously

“Don’t tease the man Betsey, he’s already nervous. Angie, you mind if I steal John?”

“Go right ahead, we’ll find our table.” Alex nodded

“Great, come on John, let’s go get a drink. You can meet my friends.” Angelica snickered as John hesitantly followed Alex to the bar.

“Angie, come on. My feet are starting to hurt.” Eliza playfully complained

“You should be used to it by now, this is number five.” Angelica joked when the sisters arrived at their table they saw, Aaron Burr’s wife, Theodosia and Lafayette’s wife, Adrienne chatting with others.

“Hello ladies,” Angelica greeted

“Angelica, it’s been years since I’ve seen you,” Adrienne said

“I know, how are the kids?”

“They’re fine, acting like their father every day.” Angelica chuckled

“And Theodosia, I haven’t seen Theo since she turned five, how’s little Theo.”

“She’s just growing every day Angie, she acts more and more like Aaron.” Theodosia beamed

“Theodosia, please tell me that our husbands are not sitting at the same table, we do not need a repeat of last year.” Eliza huffed as she moved around to get in a comfortable position.

“What happened last year?” Angelica asked

“Don’t ask,” Adrienne said dryly.

“No, they’re not.” Theodosia smiled “I was just catching up with Adrienne. Speaking of our husbands, mine was supposed to be back with my drink by now. Excuse me, ladies.”

“How are you liking DC, Adrienne?” Just a few months ago, Adrienne and Lafayette, decided to move from France to D.C., Lafayette was always traveling back and forth, so to cut out that cost they relocated here, and are now living in Georgetown.

“It’s an adjustment, mainly for me. I have never been here this long. I usually only come to this event and then fly back to France, but it’s growing on me. The kids are doing well, given the fact that we take the metro to school. Speaking of, the metro system here is filthy.”

“Are you guys going to have more?” Eliza asked

“We might, we’ve talked about it.” Adrienne smirked

“I know what that face means.” Eliza teased

“And what does it mean?” Adrienne joked back

“It means that, you’re either already pregnant or trying. I can always tell,” Eliza laughed

“So, Angie, do you like Virginia? I mean Alexandria is not that far away from DC, right?” Angelica opened her mouth to speak when Eliza put her hand up.

“She hasn’t even been in Virginia, she spends most of her time in New York with her _boyfriend_.” Angelica sent a playful glare to Eliza who waved her hand at her.

“Stare at me all you want, _Angelica_ , you were going to downplay it like every other time.”

“Angelica Schuyler, traveled out of state to see her boyfriend? It must be raining frogs.” Adrienne teased

“Make fun all you want, it’s serious this time guys. I think this is it.” Angelica said, her sister and friend both gave each other knowing looks.

“Well, I’m happy for you.”

“Annie,” Angelica turned and saw John walking toward her holding two glasses of white wine. She smiled as he sat down.

“Got you a glass of Moscato,” Eliza raised her eyebrow at this, Adrienne caught that and gave her the same look.

“Thanks, honey,” Adrienne cleared her throat obnoxiously which made Angelica roll her eyes playfully

“John, this is Adrienne Lafayette, I’m sure you met her husband at the bar, Gilbert.”

“Yes, your husband couldn’t stop talking about you,” John said

“That sounds about right, nice to meet you, John.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Well, hello ladies.” The sound of that voice almost makes Angelica roll her eyes, she turns and sees her mother, Catherine along with her younger sister, Peggy.

“Angie, I’m surprised you showed up.” The youngest sister said excitedly as she hugged Angelica, she then went over to John and hugged him.

“Hey, John,”

“Hi, Pegs.” Eliza looked shocked

“You’ve already met him?”

“Duh, when Angie would come to New York they would eat my restaurant.” Peggy goes over to Adrienne and begins to catch up with her

“Angelica,” She gives Eliza a frown and Eliza urges her to stand up. Which she does and gives her mom a brief hug before quickly sitting back down. Catherine greets Eliza in the same manner.

“Eliza, I see you are pregnant, again,” Catherine said before sitting across from Angelica. Eliza exhaled before putting on a fake smile.

“Well, hello to you too Mother.”

“Forgive me, Eliza. It was the first thing I noticed.”  
  


“If you actually came to visit or answered the phone, you would’ve noticed way before my third trimester.”

“Well, congratulations. I’ll make sure to have Celine send onesies, who am I kidding the two of you don’t need any onesies, you’re pregnant every year.” Catherine said dismissively. “So, Angelica, how’s work?”

“It’s fine Mom.” She smiled forcibly before taking a long sip of her wine.

“Might want to slow down on the wine, dear. We all know how you can get.” Eliza, Peggy, and Adrienne all exchanged looks of shock and disbelief.

“Hmm. Thanks, Mom.” Catherine, smiled as if she was pleased with herself. Before she could ask another question, the waiters began to bring out the salad. Lafayette then joined the table, he noticed the tense mood and tried to lighten it up.

“Bonjour everyone! Angie, it’s so nice to see you.” Lafayette said as he sat down in between Adrienne and Peggy.

“You too, it’s been so long.”

“Peggy, it’s great to see you too! I haven’t seen you since you moved to New York.”

“Yeah it’s been a long time, it’s nice to see you, both of you guys.” Peggy said with a soft smile.

“You look amazing tonight Peggy,” Lafayette said smiling widely. Peggy quickly glanced at Adrienne who was talking to Eliza, before looking back at Lafayette.

“Thank you, Gilbert.” Peggy blushed, she was one of the few people besides, Adrienne, to call him Gilbert,

“Eliza, Alex is meeting with Washington and some reporters, he said he’ll be back before dinner is served.”

“So, I see my son-in-law is still putting work before his family,” Catherine said nonchalantly, Lafayette gives Eliza a sympathetic look and she nods her head.

“Mom, Alex does not put work before his family. I do wish that he wouldn’t always bring work home, but that’s the life I signed up for, marrying a politician.”

“He made you move to DC for work, I’d say that’s putting work first.”

Catherine then glances over at John and gives him a look over before turning her attention back to Angelica.

“Angelica, who is this young man sitting next to you?”

“John, this is my Mom, Mom, this is John, my boyfriend.”

“So, John, do you have a last name?”

“Yes, ma’am, Church, John Church.”

“What school did you go to?”

“I went to Rutgers.”

“A public school, so tell me, John, what do you do for a living?”

“Mom, how about we cool it on the interrogation.” Angelica pressed. Catherine put her hands up in defense

Lafayette looked up and saw Alexander walking toward the table, he tried to warn him about Catherine but, he didn’t catch the hint.

“Hey, Betsey—oh shit.” Alex blurted when he saw his mother in law.

“Must you use such language Alexander?” Catherine scolded as Alex sat down beside his wife

“I make sure to use it even frequently when I know I'm seeing you.” This earned him a nudge in the ribs from Eliza

“I noticed that Eliza was pregnant again when I first saw her,” Catherine said as she played with her salad.

“We’re—” Alex started.

“Hold that thought, excuse me, waiter?” A waitress approached the table and smiled softly.

“Yes, Mrs. Schuyler?”

“I would like a new salad. I didn’t expect to eat wilted lettuce.” Catherine said as she handed her the plate with disgust evident on her face.

“We’ll fix that for you right away.”

“Please do.” The waitress walked away and Catherine turned her attention back to the table. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

“Well, I was just going to say that we're very excited.” Alex grabbed Eliza's hand and gently pressed a kiss to it.

“Hm, do you plan on keeping my daughter pregnant, Alexander?”

“Excuse me?” Alex frowned, Eliza touched her husband’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“It's just that, every time I see her, she's pregnant.”

“You've only been to DC twice,” Eliza mumbled

“Mrs. Schuyler, here’s your fresh salad.” The waitress said

“Thank you,” Catherine examined the salad closely with her fork. “I just can't keep up, is this baby number 4 or 5?”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Catherine?”

“I don't want my daughter to be barefoot and pregnant every nine months, while her husband gets to work. There's more to marriage than sex.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you get married, Mom, you have sex. And I appreciate your concern, but I happen to own my own nonprofit and I teach, so that's two jobs, which is twice as many jobs you ever had. I'm happy, my children are happy, and I'm pregnant with my fifth child so that must mean that I keep my husband **very** happy. So, sit there, shut up, and eat your wilted salad.” Eliza said forcefully, now it was Alexander’s turn to calm down Eliza. The tension at the table was so thick, Peggy cleared her throat.

“Mom, did I tell you that I’m opening another restaurant?”

“That’s nice Peggy, does that second location include a fiancé?”

“Again with this Mom?”

“I’m just asking, only two of my children are married, I just want to see all of my children happy…and married.”

“May we have your attention please?” Everyone directed their gaze toward the stage and there was George and Martha Washington, of course, they were wearing all white.

“First and foremost, Martha and I would like to thank everyone for coming out to support our Winter Gala.” This statement was met with light applause.

“We are so happy to announce that we’ve reached our goal of $500,000. All of the proceeds will be donated to the March of Dimes, thank you for coming out and most importantly, donating, please enjoy yourselves and dinner will be served briefly.” The guests applauded as the former first couple left the stage.

“So, John,” Catherine started and everyone at the table inwardly groaned “what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a Businessman.” Catherine nodded and gave a tight smile before going back to her salad. Not much time had passed when dinner was brought out.

“Peggy, how’s New York treating you?” Alex asked in a desperate attempt to diffuse the tense environment surrounding the table.

“Great, um actually I have some news, it’s not set in stone, but I’m in the works of getting my own cooking show on the Food Network.” Peggy beamed

“That’s wonderful Pegs,” Angelica said

“Thanks, Angie. It’s not the average cooking show. I’ll be having celebrities join me every week and we’ll cook together. I can’t talk too much about it but I am so excited.”

“Peggy that’s amazing!” Eliza said happily. Angelica was about to ask more questions when Alexander stood up.

“John, join me at the bar?” John looked at Angelica, who nodded.

“Bring me another Moscato?” John smiled and they shared a brief kiss before he joined Alexander. Catherine peered over her glasses and scoffed.

“Is there a problem, mother?” Angelica asked

“Angelica, you can’t be serious about this, John?” All three sisters rolled their eyes. Adrienne sensed where this conversation was headed and looked at Lafayette

“Um, Gilbert, let’s call the sitter and check on the kids, hmm?” Adrienne suggested, Lafayette nodded eagerly, and the two of them left the table.

“Mom, maybe we can discuss in private.” Peggy urged

“Seriously Angelica,” Catherine continued, “he’s a child! You possibly can’t expect for him to take care of you, you certainly make more money than him.”

“Mother, it’s not about the money. I love John, and I can see a future for us.”

“Hmm, you see a future for the two of you, but you wear jewelry that another man bought for you.”

“Mother, I think you’ve overstepped,” Angelica said firmly.

“I’m just saying, I liked Thomas so much more than this John, boy. I don’t know why you decided to end that relationship.”

“Mom!” Peggy said in a loud whisper. Angelica was about to open her mouth to respond when Theodosia abruptly approached the table.

“I’m sorry for interrupting ladies,” Theodosia said apologetically, even though the Schuyler Sisters were grateful for the intrusion.

“Eliza, it seems our husbands are fighting again.”

“Jesus Christ, come on, Alex.”

“Laf and Herc are holding them back as we speak.” Eliza huffed before standing up with assistance from Peggy. “They always fight when it’s dinner,” Eliza mumbled as she was lead by Theodosia to their feuding husbands.

Angelica gulped down the rest of her wine before standing up.

“Angelica, where are you going dear?” Catherine asked Angelica had to hold back an eye-roll.

“To get some air, I’ll be back.” Peggy glared at her older sister, upset that she was leaving her alone with their mother.

“So, Margarita, have you met a nice young man yet?” Peggy rolled her eyes and groaned under her breath. As Angelica was walking to the garden she saw Eliza and Alexander walking back to the table more so like Eliza stomping and Alexander following her.

“Alexander, it’s every year with you, I’ll be damned if I have to eat a cold dinner because YOU can’t control your mouth.” Eliza fussed

“Betsey, you know I like bothering Burr, I can’t help it.”

Angelica walked outside to the garden, despite the cold air it was much needed after only sitting at a table with her mother for several minutes. That was probably the reason why she spends most of her time in New York. Ever since her parents moved to Alexandria, her mother has been inserting herself into her daughters' personal lives, particularly Angelica and Eliza.

“I see you have on my favorite color, Angel.” Angelica groaned, she turned around and saw none other than Thomas Jefferson

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Angelica said as she shivered slightly. She turned back around and then felt a coat being placed on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Thomas placing his suit jacket over her. She scoffed at shrugged it off her shoulders.

“I don’t need that, I’m headed back inside thank you very much.” Angelica brushes past him,

“Angel,” She stops but refuses to look at him. Her brain told her not to turn around but her body seemed to have had a mind of its own. She looked back at him and he was walking toward her. He gently placed a curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She hated herself for it but she leaned into his touch.

“Annie?” She heard John’s voice and she jumped out of her trance. She stepped away from him, almost in disgust.

“I’m out here!” She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. John quickly walked over to her and pulled her close to him.

“Annie, it’s cold out here. Where’s your jacket?” John said as he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

“I only walked out for a minute.”

“Let’s get back to the table, I think Peggy’s about to lose it.” John lead Angie back inside, she turned around to give Thomas one final look but she frowned when she didn’t see him.

When they reached the table, Angelica almost snickered at the look on Peggy’s face. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there, sitting at a table with her mother.

“Angelica! You know Thomas came by the table, he asked for you.”

“Mother,” Angelica started

“Eliza!” Adrienne said loudly, wanting to stop that conversation from going any further and startling everyone at the table. “Sorry,” she laughed nervously “sorry, um do you guys know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“We don’t know yet, we want it to be a surprise.” Eliza smiled softly.

“I think it’s a boy.” Alex beamed and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“Alex is usually right, he guessed the gender of the other four, so it’s probably a boy. But I am hoping for a girl, poor Annie and I are the only girls.” She joked

“Angelica,” Catherine started, everyone at the table inwardly groaned they know that whatever she was going to say wasn’t going to be positive.

“Your sister here is about to have her fifth child,” Angelica knew where this was headed and prayed to God that she would stop talking. “when are you going to settle down and have some children. Thomas has expressed to me many times that he wanted to have children with you once you two were married.”

“I’m sorry, but who’s Thomas?” John asked and you hear a pin drop, that’s how quiet the table got.”

“Angelica, you didn’t tell John about Thomas?” Catherine asked accusingly

“No, mother it wasn’t important,” Angelica said dismissively, Eliza and Peggy could tell that their big sister was becoming uncomfortable. They know why Thomas would be a touchy subject, but they didn’t understand why she wouldn’t tell John about him.

“I beg to differ, John; Thomas and Angelica were engaged to be married.” John coughed on his wine, caught off guard by the fact that not only did Angelica not tell him about her previous boyfriend but that they were also engaged to be married.

“Mrs. Schuyler, I think this is not the time to have this discussion,” Lafayette said, but Catherine continued as if she didn’t hear him.

“It was about four years ago, but a month or so into the engagement, they called it off. Shame, Thomas is a much better match—” Angelica abruptly stood and started to leave the table, John grabbed her arm but she shook him and walked out of the hall.

“She’s always done that, every time I try to have a real and honest conversation with her, she walks away. Just like she walked away from Thomas—”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Schuyler,” John started “but I find it very rude and unladylike to be discussing Angelica’s personal business at the dinner table none the less at a charity event. You have been incredibly rude to everyone this entire night, myself included, now I ask you, respectfully to shut the hell up and try to enjoy this rest of this event, respectfully.”

“Excuse me, I’ve never—”

“Mom, enough, just stop,” Peggy pleaded, Catherine didn’t want to but she decided to keep her mouth shut this one time.

Angelica entered the ladies room she walked over to the mirror and just cried, Angelica, can count on one hand how many times she’s cried, when she heard that her father died in a car accident last year, when she gave her toast at Eliza and Alex’s wedding, and when she broke up with Thomas. She heard the door open and sighed heavily,

“John, I’m okay can we please—” When Angelica turned around she saw Thomas Jefferson standing before her.

“Angel—” Thomas was cut off by Angelica smashing her lips onto his. Thomas gladly kissed her back, his arms roaming her body, and Angelica loved, she missed the way his hands felt on her. Thomas moved down her neck kissing and nipping at the supple skin there, he breathed in heavily. She was wearing his favorite perfume,

“When I first saw on I could barely control myself, I love the way this color looks on you. So beautiful and sexy” he breathed into her neck, she quickly bunched up her dress and Thomas took her cue and picked her, he placed her on the counter, she desperately ran her hands all over him, missing his muscles and the way they would flex when he was working out or cooking. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he helped her by shrugging it off, she pulled off his t-shirt and gently ran her fingers down his abs that looked like they were sculpted by God himself. She attacked his neck, knowing that he loved it.

This, this moment of intimacy, spoke volumes, they knew what buttons to press, they knew what each other liked. When Angelica was with John, she felt like she had to instruct him, but with Thomas, she didn’t have to, it was passionate, loving, and sensual. Thomas roughly pulled on Angelica’s hair, making her moan aloud, he leaned down close to her ear and shushed her.

“Not too loud, someone could hear you.” Thomas whisper before biting her ear gently. Thomas, still attacking her neck, reached down and pulled her panties, he grinned he felt lace. He slowly took them off, caressing his hands down her smooth legs,

“Are you still as flexible as I remember?” he held her leg up high as he finally removed her thong and threw it over his shoulder. Angelica moaned when she felt Thomas touch her. He then bent down and his head disappeared under her dress, she felt his lips on her, she sighed and let her head drop. She moved her dress and grabbed his hair. When she moaned a little too loud for Thomas he stopped and looked at her.

“Do I have to gag you, Angel, hmm?” Angelica shook her head, he sunk back down and Angelica gasped when she felt two fingers enter her. He smirked, proud of himself.

“Does he make you feel like this? Does he do this to you? Does make the most put-together woman come undone?” Just as Angelica was about to reach her peak he stopped, he frowned at him as she stood with that smug smirk on his face. She pulled him close and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. When he pulled away they were both panting. Angelica started to fumble his belt buckle, when she successfully undid his pants she touched him, now it was his turn to moan.

“Not too loud, someone could hear you.” Angelica teased, Thomas groaned, this is how she wanted to play. He grabbed himself and rubbed against her, not penetrating her, knowing she hated when he did that.

“Thomas,” she pleaded

“What do you want darlin’?” Thomas said huskily, whenever you were like this, his accent was even more prevalent and it sounded so sexy to Angelica.

“You,” she whispered as she attacked his neck with kisses.

“I can’t hear you,” Angelica whined in irritation, which Thomas found cute.

“You, I want you, Thomas.” She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close to her. She could feel his heartbeat, it was almost comforting to her. Despite the fact that what she was about to do would devastate John, but John didn’t matter at this moment, Angelica, a woman who was so organized, used logic over feelings, she had thrown all logic out of her mind. Nothing else mattered but Thomas. She also hated that about him, he made her forget herself to lose control, she despised not being in control, especially of herself, being at the hands of someone else was a pet peeve of her, but if it was with Thomas, she didn’t mind.

Thomas entered her and they both sighed contently, he was about to move when several knocks stopped them.

“Angie?”

“Are you okay?”

Angelica froze when she heard her sisters' voices. Thomas jumped ten feet away from her and started to get himself together.

“Shit, where’s my thong?” Angelica whispered.

“I don’t know.” He answered, he quickly tucked in his shirt and put his tie back on.

“Thomas,” The two of them froze, were they that obvious?

“We know you’re in there, no one’s out here. They just brought out dessert, I would hurry though, some people are deciding to leave.” Eliza said through the door. Once they were both pleased with their appearance they looked at each other, both wanting to say something, anything to break this tension.

“Angel,” Thomas started and Angelica knew if she let him continue they would never leave the bathroom.

“Go, Thomas, you have to leave before someone sees.” Thomas nodded his head and left the room. He was met with the disappointing look from two of the Schuyler Sisters, he nodded at them before going back to the event hall. Angelica was adjusting her makeup when her sisters entered the bathroom. She avoided their looks, knowing the judgmental looks were coming.

“Angelica,” Eliza started

“Don’t start, Eliza. I know what you’re going to say.” Angelica finally turned around and faced her sisters, but was surprised to see concerned looks on their faces.

“Do you still love Thomas?” Peggy asked Angelica blinked at the question,

“No, I love John.”

“Okay, let me change the question, are you **_in love_** with Thomas?” Angelica opened her mouth to answer but she stopped herself, was she? No, that’s a dumb question, she was in love with Thomas, no, John, she was in love with John.

“Angelica, why did you wear that color tonight?” Eliza asked, sitting down on the sofa that was in the bathroom.

“What kind of question is that? I like the way this color looks on me.” Angelica said defensively.

“Why did you wear the jewelry that he got for you?” Peggy asked

“I like this set—”

“Why didn’t you tell John about Thomas?” Peggy asked again, cutting off her sister.

“As I said at the table, it wasn’t important.” Eliza and Peggy gave each other a look which Angelica didn’t appreciate.

“Why did you guys look at each other like that?! What are you trying to say?” Angelica demanded

“Angie,” Peggy started softly “it’s okay if you still having feelings for Thomas. You guys were engaged—”

“Let me stop you there, I don’t need any advice from my little sister who has feelings for a married man.” Angelica spat, it wasn’t a secret among the sisters that Peggy had feelings for Lafayette, they even dated for a short while when he first came to America, but it ended when Lafayette told Peggy about Adrienne, his girlfriend back in France. She was heartbroken, but she still has feelings for him, she told Angelica that in confidence, when she came up to New York one time.

“That was mean, Angelica!” Eliza called out. Peggy shook her head in disbelief, she knew her sister could go a little bit below the belt, but she never thought she would throw that in her face.

“Look at the pot, calling the kettle black,” Peggy said as she folded her arms, staring Angelica down. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know very well, what I mean.” Peggy stepped forward

“Don’t you dare.” Angelica gritted through her teeth.

“I’m not going to stoop down to your level, but you know damn well, what I’m talking about.” Eliza stood up and pushed the sisters away from each other. Angelica and Peggy always butted heads, and Eliza would be the mediator.

“We can hash this out later, but Angelica you need to be honest about your feelings for Thomas and John. You can’t string them along like this, it isn’t fair.”

“How am I stringing them along?!”

“Angie, come on now. You knew Thomas was going to be here, you wore his favorite color, his jewelry and that perfume he got you. You weren’t being very subtle,” Angelica shook her head, she hated being wrong, that’s why she became an attorney.

“I don’t have time for this, I’m leaving. I’ll see you guys whenever.” Angelica brushed past her sisters and stormed out of the bathroom. Eliza looked at Peggy sympathetically, she placed an arm around her sister’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Pegs.”

“I don’t still have feelings for him, I hope you know I would never—”

“I know Peggy, I know, and I know what you were talking about with Angie.” Peggy looked at her sister with shock and Eliza was just smiling sadly.

“You didn’t think I know? I open all of the mail since he’s never home. I saw her number on the phone bill.”

“I am so sorry Eliza, I should’ve never—I would never use that to hurt you—”

“Pegs, I know, I’ve come to terms with it. My husband is many things but one thing he’ll never be is satisfied. Let’s go back to the hall, I hear they’re serving devil’s food cake for dessert.”

"It's probably not better than mine," Peggy mumbled which made Eliza snicker

  
"Be nice, Pegs."

* * *

When Angelica reached the coat closet she gave her ticket to the valet, who went to go search for the coats. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she jerked her shoulder away,

“Leave me alone, Thomas!”

“Thomas?” Angelica turned and saw John standing before wearing a look of confusion.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She said tiredly, John just nodded,

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Once they received their coats, they went outside, luckily, the Uber that John called wasn’t fair, it had started to snow and the air was cold. Just like when they were on their way to the event, the car ride was silent, but this time the silence was different, when they were going to the event, it was a content silence. Now, it was an awkward silence, neither one of them wanting to say anything, not wanting to burst this content bubble they had been in for the past two years.

When they finally reach Angelica’s townhome, they were quick to make it inside the warmth of the house. Angelica took her coat and kicked off her heels. They both went upstairs to her room,

“Can you unzip me?” John nodded, she moved her hair out of the way, he paused when he saw her neck but he continued to unzip her dress. His fingers lingering on her skin, usually that would make Angelica shiver with lust, but now it felt uncomfortable, foreign. Angelica shimmied out of the dress and hung it on the hanger, she then grabbed her robe and put it on. She felt eyes on her and turned to see John staring at her. She was confused for many reasons, one he still had his coat and shoes on and she couldn’t read the way he was looking at her.

“John, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s your underwear?” Angelica went wide-eyed

“You had on a black lace thong, where is it?” John asked with his voice breaking.

“John,” she started she took a step toward him he put his hand up. John clenched his jaw, something he does when he was mad. Angelica felt awful, she never intended on hurting John.

“Do you love me, Annie?” John asked with tears threatening to fall.

“John, I…” Angelica trailed off, she doesn’t know how to answer that question.

“Do you love him?” Angelica looked away from John, too ashamed to answer the question. John nodded his head, he reached into his pocket, he took her house key off his keychain and put it on her bed. He then walked over to his side of the closet, he pulled out a red-colored jewelry box.

“I was going to give this to you, tonight. Have a good life, Angelica.” John said before placing the box in her hand and leaving. Angelica waited until she heard the door close before opening the box, it was an engagement ring inside. She sighed heavily, she knows she would’ve said yes, mainly out of obligation but would she have meant it. She heard barking and saw her dog enter her room and hop on her bed. She walked over to her vanity She put the box and her key in a drawer, she took off her jewelry and gently placed in on the jewelry stand. She put her hair in twists and then made her way to the bathroom to do her nightly skincare routine. Once she was done she came back out of the bathroom and heard her phone ring. She quickly walked over to her phone, hoping it was Peggy or Eliza. She really wanted to apologize for her behavior. When she saw the Caller ID, she hesitated. If she answered this call, there was no turning back. She took a breath and answered it.

“Hello,”

“Angelica, don’t say anything, just let me talk. I love you, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you and I don’t say this often. You do something to me, I can’t go one day without thinking about you, even when we weren’t together. I couldn’t walk past a damn coffee shop without thinking about you. When I saw you tonight, fuck, I couldn’t control myself. When I felt your skin when you said my name. I can’t live without you, I don't want to do life without you. I just need to know one thing, do you love me, Angelica Schuyler?”

“Thomas…”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I was going to add this long soliloquy Angelica goes on but I wanted to leave the ending up to you guys for your own interpretation. Also, I just love leaving cliffhangers. I might revisit this and add a prequel to show how Thomas and Angelica broke off their engagement in the first place. Since there were so many backstories, I may dive into a story about Peggy and Lafayette and one about the Schuyler Sisters strained relationship with their mother. 
> 
> SN: If any of my readers live in the DMV metro area, and noticed the metro dig Adrienne said, all I’m going to say is DuPont Circle, Gallery Place, and L’Enfant Plaza. That’s it, that’s my TED talk.


End file.
